Superman 681
"Strange Meetings and Chance Encounters" is the title to the 681st issue of the original ''Superman'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. This is the second chapter in the "New Krypton" storyline. The story was written by James Robinson with artwork by Renato Guedes and inks by Jose Wilson Magalhaés. It was colored by David Curiel and lettered by John J. Hill. The story was edited by Matt Idelson. This issue shipped with a December, 2008 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis News of the newly arrived Kryptonian culture reaches around the globe and journalists scurry to get the most recent updates on an event that is sure to change the very face of the planet. The Daily Planet staff is likewise caught in a frenetic pace, and Perry White begins barking orders to everyone. Lois informs him that Superman and a Kryptonian delegation is going to meet up the President in Metropolis. Before leaving for covering the meeting, Lois says Clark is staying with his mother in Smallville and will return the next day. Superman meanwhile, flies towards the North Pole, the current location of Kandor. En route, he encounters Alan Scott, John Stewart, Hawkgirl, Mister Terrific and Wonder Woman. The heroes are very concerned about recent developments, and Mister Terrific reminds him of the trouble that arose the last time a large group of Kryptonians arrived on Earth. Clark assures them that the Kandorians want nothing but living peacefully, and that he confides that both cultures will improve each other. Superman reaches New Krypton where he meets his aunt Alura In-Ze and and his uncle Zor-El. His cousin Kara is present, and she's miffed because she wasn't invited. Superman explains he thought the President will not want to see her due to she and Wonder Girl being tricked into taking Air Force One down, but her parents insist on their daughter joining them. Then they introduce Kandor's Chief of Security Thara Ak-Var to both cousins. Kara is delighted to see her best friend Thara alive. Finally, Superman, Supergirl and the Kandorian envoy take off for Metropolis. In Smallville, Martha is wallowing in her husband's loss when Krypto arrives to keep her company. In Metropolis, Lois Lane meets with Agent Liberty. Liberty has been put back in harness and assigned to watch over the Kryptonian delegation. Moments later, Superman and a throng of Kryptonians arrive in the city. The President greets them, joking about Supergirl owing him a plane, but he welcomes them to Earth. Suddenly, a blazing ball of fire rains down out of the sky and smashes through a building. Emerging from the smoke and wreckage is Doomsday. Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * Alura In-Ze * Lois Lane * Supergirl, Kara Danvers * Thara Ak-Var * Zor-El * Doomsday * Agent Liberty, Ben Lockwood * Cat Grant * Green Lantern, Alan Scott * Green Lantern, John Stewart * Hawkgirl, Kendra Saunders * Jimmy Olsen * Jonathan Horne * Jonathan Kent * Krypto * Martha Kent * Mister Terrific, Michael Holt * Perry White * Steve Lombard * Wonder Woman, Princess Diana * Daily Planet staff * Justice Society of America * Humans * Altered humans * Amazons * Dogs * Kryptonians * Arctic * North Pole :* New Krypton * Kansas :* Smallville :* Kent farm * Metropolis :* New Troy :* Daily Planet * England :* London :* Big Ben * France :* Paris :* Eiffel Tower * Japan * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Empire State Building * Bracelets of Submission * Green Lantern rings * Lasso of Truth * Nth metal wings * Air Force One * Lansinarian morphing disk * Alien physiology * Flight * Winged flight * Alien animals * President of the United States * Reporter Notes & Trivia Recommended Reading See also External Links